


Немного о ненависти

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов, не связанных по сюжету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сигарета

Скуало сгибается пополам и дышит, упираясь ладонями в колени, дышит и смеется. Это нервное, ненастоящее, скоро пройдет и растворится, как утренний туман над спрятанным за кустарником тинистым озерцом. На щеке у Супербии кровавые отпечатки от чужих пальцев — последний тянул вперед руки, умоляя остановиться, и Скуало добил его, кажется, из жалости. Или потому, что рядом стоял Дино, и если не сейчас, то через секунду, уже из пистолета в упор.   
— Ты псих, настоящий псих, — сипит Скуало, глубоко вдыхая, и разгибается, отбрасывая назад свесившиеся через плечо длинные белые волосы.   
Дино пожимает плечами, будто бы говоря "Извини, что заставил тебя увидеть это", но не отводит взгляд. Смотрит по-прежнему прямо и спокойно, только в самой глубине глаз притаилось решительное, убежденное.   
Руки у него немного трясутся — совсем чуть-чуть, не обрати Скуало внимания, так и был бы уверен, что Каваллоне непробиваемый. Когда он пытается поджечь сигарету, пальцы начинают трястись сильнее, и только теперь Скуало замечает, что кожа у него совсем пергаментная, что у глаз залегли глубокие тени, и складка у рта глубокая и горькая. На светлой куртке — капли мелкой россыпью, уже побуревшие, темные. Меховушка на капюшоне слиплась от крови, кажется, в воздухе стоит насыщенный металлический запах, и Скуало отталкивается от стены, отбирая у Дино наконец-то зажженную сигарету:  
— Дай сюда, — говорит, и с наслаждением вдыхает горький дым. — Мне тоже нужно.   
Дино терпеливо ждет, глядя в сторону, и вздрагивает, когда Скуало вставляет ему в рот полувыкуренную сигарету, хлопает по плечу и приваливается к стене снова. Потом, подумав, сползает на корточки и смотрит внизу вверх:  
— Ты сам хоть понял, что наделал? — спрашивает он преувеличенно спокойно, сводя светлые брови, и Дино почему-то кажется, что Скуало постарел за эти полчаса.   
Дино легонько прикусывает сигаретный фильтр, вздыхает и садится тоже, приваливаясь к плечу друга. Колени сводит, руки по-прежнему ходят ходуном, но голос у него спокойный и равнодушный.  
— Я защищал свою семью, — объясняет он почти без эмоций, констатируя факт. — Они должны были понимать, что...  
Он машет рукой, разгоняя светлый дым, и Скуало смеется, все еще нервно, все еще возбужденно:  
— Зачем тебе нужен я? Ты сам...  
— Ты мой друг, — криво улыбается Каваллоне. — Ты должен знать меня и таким.  
Скуало качает головой и устало склоняет ее Дино на плечо, вдыхая запах крови, и протягивает ладонь:  
— Дай сигарету, мне нужно еще.   
Они еще долго сидят прямо на грязном асфальте, выкуривая одну за другой, ожидая, пока приедет зачистка, и Дино рассказывает ему о всяких глупостях, а Скуало подхватывает и хрипловато посмеивается — все, лишь бы не вспоминать кровавую баню за стенкой, все, лишь бы забыть равнодушное лицо Каваллоне, убивающего с пугающей легкостью.  
Когда они расходятся в разные стороны, Дино не говорит ему ни слова.  
Скуало уверен, что еще нескоро захочет снова с ним встретиться.


	2. Разочарование

У освободившегося Мукуро насмешливая улыбка и настороженный взгляд. Он постоянно мерзнет и часто дышит на ладони, пытаясь согреть их, передергивает плечами, поднимает воротник теплого пальто. Разглядывает падающий снег с восторгом ребенка, внезапно проснувшегося во взрослом теле: радостно, неверяще. Будто в жизни не видел ничего более волшебного, чем колкие снежинки.  
Кёя подходит к нему через две минуты, когда ему надоедает наблюдать издалека.  
Под подошвами ботинок хрустит снег, а где-то вдалеке сигналят автомобили.  
— Я пришел.  
— Я видел, как ты смотрел, — спокойно кивает Мукуро и бледно улыбается.  
У него бесконечно усталое лицо и невыносимая жажда жизни в глазах.   
Хибари кивает ему, и они идут вниз по улице, иногда случайно соприкасаясь рукавами.  
Этот Мукуро — незнакомец. Он осторожно ходит, будто боится рассыпаться. У него аккуратные, продуманные движения: ни на волосок в сторону, четко, неторопливо.   
Иногда Кёя замечает, что у него дрожат руки от малейшей перегрузки.  
— Я думал провести этот вечер в одиночестве, — голос Мукуро хриплый — то ли от мороза, то ли после долгого молчания.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Хибари, и он говорит неправду.  
С Мукуро уютно молчать — вот уж что удивительно. Хотя, возможно, им просто не о чем говорить. Кёя присматривает, Мукуро хорошо себя ведет, ни больше, ни меньше.  
— Сегодня пойдем ко мне?  
— Нет, — подумав, говорит Хибари. — Сегодня идем ко мне.   
А на небе серое смешивается с серым, и не видно ему конца и края. Лаконично и, мать его, тоскливо, и странно, и страшно, и скучно.   
Новый Мукуро совсем не такой, каким его привык видеть Хибари.  
Рокудо пьет чай маленькими аккуратными глотками, боится обжечься. Вдыхает ароматный пар и ежится, и сдувает с лица неудачно упавшую длинную челку. Без пальто он выглядит совсем хрупким, даже не изящным. Углы — колени, локти... Ключицы, которые видно в свободном вырезе. Волосы длинные, а на шее, если присмотреться, — тонкий белесый шрам, и можно только гадать, как он ему достался.  
Кёя разглядывает его, а Мукуро смотрит в ответ. И улыбается.  
— Нравлюсь? — насмешливо спрашивает он.  
— Нет.  
И улыбка Мукуро тускнеет, становится еще более натянутой.  
Мир Хибари и так уже стоит на ушах. Все перевернулось: белое оказалось серым, черное оказалось серым, а простые и понятные вещи приобрели незнакомые раньше оттенки.   
Он думал, что будет бой, а оказалось — мирные посиделки. Думал, увидит насмешливый задор, а увидел надлом и усталость.   
Думал, что будет скучать, но он ошибся.  
Думал, желание пропадет, а оно лишь усилилось.   
Мукуро ставит чашку на стол и сводит брови.  
— Разочарован? — и в голосе — старательно отмерянный интерес и нарочитое безразличие.   
— Да.   
Кёя не видит смысла во лжи. Он привык делить мир на черное и белое, а серое — это серое.   
Он думал, что никогда не пожелает видеть в своем доме кого бы то ни было, но он ошибся.   
— Подойди, — спокойно говорит Хибари, но Мукуро не трогается с места, только смотрит непонимающе и испытующе.   
Этот Мукуро хрупкий, слабый, с дрожащими от перенапряжения руками, с острой жаждой жизни... почти что бесполезный. Он нужен Кёе даже таким.  
Хибари подходит сам и смотрит на него, сверху вниз.   
Однажды...  
— В чем дело? — напряженно спрашивает Мукуро.  
...он станет таким же сильным, как и раньше.  
И, возможно, тогда Кёя решится на то, на что не решится сейчас.   
— Я принесу пару книг.  
...Он протянет вперед руку и прикоснется к нему. К равному.   
А до тех пор он будет его оберегать.


	3. Ненависть

У ненависти, уверен Мукуро, ядовито-зеленый, кислотный цвет. Она выжигает глаза и крадет вдохи, связывает по рукам и ногам, швыряя прямиком в застывшее оранжевое небо. И не раскинуть крылья, купаясь в воздухе, не закричать, не закрыть глаза — их давно нет. Вместо глаз — вязкая, ярко-зеленая ненависть.  
Это страшно.   
Еще страшнее — у ненависти есть реальное воплощение. Светлые волосы, светлый взгляд, даже опушка на капюшоне дутой куртки — и та светлая. И ни капли зеленого, нигде — ни в глазах, ни в одежде, ни в эмоциях. Сплошные обман, иллюзия и насмешка — в этом Мукуро знает толк, он сам такой же, только уродливую оболочку у него скрывать причин нет.  
Они сталкиваются редко. И каждый раз — высекают искры. Невидимые посторонним, яркие и обжигающие зеленые искры. Взгляды встретились — насмешливый и настороженный, — искры. Столкнулись плечами — по коже побежало яркое, щекотное.   
Почти как любовь, только сильнее.  
— Здравствуй, — издевательски тянет Мукуро на официальной встрече.   
Он вернул себе тело, получил новый статус, стал появляться там, где он появляется, Каваллоне. Это случается нечасто, но каждого раза Мукуро ждет с нетерпением, почти что наркоманской дрожью, предвкушая разряд за разрядом, искру за искрой. И Дино, скорее всего, ждет тоже — у него становится слишком закрытым взгляд, улыбка ползет и изгибается, а ладони прячутся в карманы. И зелень — она везде, переливается во взгляде, таится в змеящейся улыбке, в движениях и интонациях.   
— Давно не виделись, — отвечает вежливым кивком и щурится, ожидая.  
На Мукуро классический костюм, на руках — перчатки, черные, как опасная заводь, тонкие и мягкие. Кольца поверх них выглядят почти что пошло. На грани.   
— Хотелось бы почаще, — отвечает он, и это правда, чистейшая, как слеза ребенка, откровенная и вымораживающая.   
— Я рад, — усмехается Дино, и в его голосе слышно: "ненавижу тебя".  
— Я тоже, — "ненавижу" замалчивается, только не здесь, в толпе, среди друзей и знакомых, среди Семьи.   
Вокруг шумно и весело, и Мукуро и Дино идут плечом к плечу, переговариваясь и ненароком касаясь друг друга кончиками пальцев, понимая друг друга с полуслова, полужеста. Они красиво смотрятся рядом, и Мукуро почти представляет, как было бы, обернись все иначе: светлое и темное сплелись бы клубком, не разъединишь и не расцепишь, и как горели бы губы, сильнее, чем плечо, которого касается чужая ладонь.  
Дино кивает ему, уходя в толпу, проводит теплыми пальцами по его лицу, от виска до подбородка, улыбается, и в его глазах застывает странное. Оно зеленое и золотое, яркое, сумасшедшее.  
— Увидимся, — говорит он.  
Мукуро кивает.  
— Разумеется, — отвечает он, но Дино уже скрылся в толпе.


	4. Записка

Пиджак Мукуро небрежно наброшен на спинку стула. Некрасивая складка на спине манит — провести ладонью, разгладить, привести в порядок.  
Вместо этого Хибари гладит спину Мукуро — влажную и гибкую, и Мукуро сводит лопатки, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. У Мукуро красивое тело — худощавое и крепкое, аккуратное. Хибари нравится прикасаться к нему, когда они оба раздеты.   
Между ними нет никаких чувств — просто взаимное удовольствие. Мукуро выдыхает в подушку и закрывает глаза, поводя плечами. Хибари садится ему на поясницу, начиная разминать сведенные мышцы. На нем тоже нет одежды.   
— Я видел, — спустя минуту говорит Кёя, — как Дино передал тебе записку.   
Мукуро одобрительно стонет, когда он как-то по-особенному нажимает ладонями на его плечи. Кёя усмехается.   
Его номер единственный занятый на этаже — чтобы не беспокоили, пришлось договориться с администрацией. Хибари не нужны лишние разговоры.   
— Тебя это беспокоит? — невнятно интересуется Рокудо, поворачивая голову.  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Хибари, подумав. — Хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Он мой учитель.   
Мукуро улыбается и возится, заставляя Кёю слезть, а потом переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок.   
— Я не думаю, что это серьезно, — тянет он, хватая Кёю за руку и укладывая его на себя. — Это развлечение.  
— Вот как, — спокойно улыбается тот. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты... ох... ладно, потом.  
Мукуро гладит его, не отрывая взгляда, и Кёя прикрывает глаза, позволяя.  
В этом и заключается вся прелесть их отношений — их нет. Сошлись, переспали, поговорили, разбежались. И так до следующего раза, как приспичит.  
Наверное, можно сказать, что они с Мукуро друзья.  
Кёя тянется выше и целует его — это приятно. Мукуро смеется и обнимает его.  
Когда Кёя почти засыпает, лениво вытянувшись под одеялом, Мукуро неторопливо одевается. Носки, брюки, рубашка, галстук, пиджак, перчатки... Он собирает длинные волосы в хвост, стоя перед встроенным в шкаф зеркалом, зажав зубами резинку, мурлычет под нос, и Кёя вздыхает:  
— Сейчас к Каваллоне?  
Мукуро кивает, не оглядываясь. В зеркале отражается его лицо — блестящие глаза, прямой нос, лукавый изгиб губ.   
— Я помню, что ты говорил, — завязывая волосы, говорит он. — И запомни...  
Он отворачивается от зеркала, подходит к кровати и нависает над Хибари. Гладкий хвост волос свешивается через плечо и щекочет Кёе щеку.  
— Запомни, — повторяет Мукуро. — Тебя я хочу. А его...   
Он замолкает и вздыхает.   
— Я не знаю.  
Хибари хватает его за волосы и притягивает ближе.  
Они целуются, а потом Рокудо уходит, напевая.  
На прикроватном столике остается лежать смятый листок бумаги.   
На листке знакомым почерком написано время и адрес.


	5. Кошмары

Иногда они приходят ночью.   
Мукуро тонет, захлебываясь в воде. Простенький крест на шее затягивается петлей, а ведь когда-то казалось, что он послужит защитой. Опутанный по рукам и ногам цепями, которые врезаются в кожу, Мукуро пытается освободиться, бьется и извивается, из последних сил пытаясь не дышать. Он все еще надеется, что крестик поможет, что люди не так глупы. А потом не выдерживает — глотает соленую воду, а она не заканчивается, и в скором времени приглушенный свет меркнет, а сам он, плавно покачиваясь, падает на илистое дно.   
Где-то наверху остаются стоять люди — те, что держали его, пойдут и напьются сегодня, потому что убийство ни в чем не повинного человека теперь ляжет на их души несмываемым грехом. 

Мукуро горит заживо. Он бегает по запертой комнатушке, бьется о дверь, кидается на стены. По лицу текут слезы от удушливого дыма. Огонь ест обои на стенах и танцует на покрывале огромной кровати под балдахином, а Мукуро изо всех сил не хочет умирать. Он стучит в дверь и кричит, чтобы открыли, чтобы помог хоть кто-нибудь, но за дверью притаилась тишина — такая же горячая и мертвая, как огонь, что подбирается все ближе и ближе.   
Мукуро не помнит, почему в этой комнате нет окон.  
Когда начинает тлеть одежда, он закрывает глаза.

Мукуро бьется в лихорадке. Пот щиплет глаза, кожа влажная, холодная и скользкая — ему кажется, что он превратился в лягушку, настолько противно ощущать себя таким. Он видит грязный растрескавшийся потолок над собой и в то же время — глиняную стену собственного дома, в котором жил еще совсем ребенком. Глина давно потрескалась от солнечного жара, и маленький Мукуро с сосредоточенным видом замазывает трещины. Глина мнется в пальцах вязкой прохладой, отец неподалеку разговаривает с соседом, а солнце палит и исходит сухим жаром.  
Мукуро видит самого себя и улыбается. Маленький он поворачивается и кричит:  
— Помоги заделать трещины! — взгляд у него открытый и радостный. — Ты большой и сильный, ведь ты — это я.  
Мукуро поднимается, игнорируя слабость и тошноту, и дрожь, и испуганный вскрик сестры милосердия — он идет к маленькому себе и отцу, давно почившему.   
Тело он оставляет лежать внизу, успокоившееся и бесполезное.

Мукуро дышит громко и часто. Виски взмокли от напряжения, руки трясутся, перед глазами — угол тумбочки и кусок ковра. И ноги в дорогих остроносых ботинках. Рядом с ботинками лежит пистолет и простой белый платок. В комнате пахнет порохом.   
— Ты потерял осторожность, — спокойно говорит обладатель остроносых ботинок, прохаживаясь взад и вперед, и Мукуро следит за ним взглядом, хотя у него в животе дыра и он скоро уснет. — Я не думал, что будет так просто.  
Мукуро дышит, купаясь в боли — пальцы сводит судорога, в животе расцветает солнце, а перед глазами стелется белая пелена.  
Он слышит только неравномерный стук собственного сердца и хриплое дыхание с присвистом.   
Закрывая глаза и корчась от боли, Мукуро думает, что иногда кошмары приходят и наяву.


	6. Темная сторона

Когда Дино исполнилось двенадцать, Ромарио стал постепенно приучать его к оружию. Вкладывал в маленькие ладони пистолет, наводил на мишень, стоя позади надежно и уверенно, рассказывал, как правильно надо стоять и держать руки. Советовал, как держать плечи, чтобы отдача не была слишком сильной, попутно рассказывая о моделях, пулях и куда лучше целиться, чтобы убить с первого раза.   
Дино убивать, конечно, не собирался, но все запоминал, полагая, что осведомленность излишней не бывает.

В четырнадцать лет Дино выбивает на мишени десять из десяти почти из любого положения, не умеет стрелять, разве что, с закрытыми глазами. Скуало, с которым они сдружились почти с самого начала, завистливо вздыхает, но все равно кричит, что меч – намного круче.  
– Спорим, – говорит он, – ты ни за что не решишься выстрелить в человека? Меч – кровавое оружие, убийца и жертва навеки повязаны металлом и болью.   
Дино улыбается ему застенчиво и мягко, зная, что можно убить и голыми руками. Но в одном Скуало прав: убить человека он не сможет никогда.

В шестнадцать Дино попадает в переделку. Его люди оказываются отрезаны от него, оружие у него отбирают сразу же, и он абсолютно беспомощен, пока похитители держат его на заброшенном складе, провожая в туалет под конвоем и наблюдая, пока он молча буравит взглядом стену.   
День он ждет, пока подоспеет помощь, другой – взвешивает все "за" и "против", третий – решает действовать самостоятельно.   
Он пока еще не так силен, но он знает, на какие точки жать, какие кости наиболее хрупкие и как сделать так, чтобы человек умирал долго и мучительно.   
Со склада он выбирается вымотанный и опустошенный, пешком добирается до первого телефона-автомата и звонит домой.  
– Заберите меня, – говорит он устало, и засыпает прямо в будке, прижимаясь спиной к пластиковой стене.

Двадцать третий день рождения Дино встречает в незнакомом месте с мешком на голове, гадким привкусом на языке и воспоминаниями о подсыпанной в вино гадости. Голоса неподалеку о чем-то жарко спорят, и Дино изо всех сил пытается понять, ради чего его снова забрали.   
– Мы не можем отступить сейчас, – говорит мужской голос. Он убежденный и напряженный, а вот голос женщины звучит испуганно:  
– Нет, – говорит она, – можем. Я хочу жить, и чтобы ты жил. Ты знаешь, кто он такой?  
– Он ничего не может без своих людей, – смеется мужчина, снимая с Дино душный мешок, и это его первая и последняя ошибка.  
На этот раз Дино справляется меньше, чем за двадцать минут.  
– Прости, – спокойно говорит он, сворачивая шею женщине.  
Дино, который когда-то боялся причинить кому-то боль, давным-давно умер.


	7. Миражи

Когда Мукуро засыпает, его мир разлетается на осколки. На смену всегда приходит Нечто, о котором он знает только то, что оно многолико и прекрасно в своей изменчивости.   
В первый раз оно обернулось ночью. Мукуро стоял посреди поля. Ярко-желтые колоски покачивались на ветру, а одинокие качели скрипели, будто жаловались на что-то. Мукуро долго оглядывался, не в силах понять, зачем и кому могли понадобиться качели в поле, а потом, вспомнив, что это сон, он просто сел на скрипнувшее сиденье и оттолкнулся от земли подошвами сапог, отдаваясь на милость ветра.   
Он не знал наверняка, но ему казалось, будто Нечто смеется, как ребенок, обрадованный обретением первого в жизни друга.  
В следующий раз была лестница.   
Мукуро стоял на крыше многоэтажки – старой, с посеревшими, унылыми стенами. А с крыши, прямо в небо, вела лестница, хрупкая и ненадежная. Мукуро неуверенно ухватился за перекладину и полез наверх. Лестница все не кончалась и не кончалась, а когда, наконец, закончилась, он увидел, что на последней перекладине, легкомысленно глядя на звезды, сидела Хром. Тогда ее звали Наги, но Мукуро почему-то сразу подумал, что она именно Хром.   
Позже он разыскал ее сам, вне мира иллюзии и миражей.  
В один из следующих раз Нечто показало ему самого себя. Мукуро был высоким и насмешливым, почти что на грани неприязни. Еще у него не было глаз – вместо них Мукуро увидел ровную светлую кожу, будто на том месте ничего и не предполагалось.   
В тот раз он испугался по-настоящему, и Нечто обернулось вокруг него теплым успокаивающим одеялом.   
Проснуться в тот раз у него не получилось.   
Мукуро зажмурился, готовясь к выходу в обычный свой сон, но когда он открыл глаза, вокруг по-прежнему было Нечто, а другой Мукуро стоял рядом с ним, улыбаясь.  
– Не время, – сказал безглазый Мукуро, и его голос отдался колокольным звоном в потяжелевшей вдруг голове. – Сегодня буду только я.  
У этого Мукуро были мягкие волосы – изучать себя было и увлекательно, и жутко. На глаза, точнее, на место, где они должны были быть, Мукуро старался не смотреть.  
Нечто посмеивалось, наблюдая, как неловко Мукуро прикасается к своему двойнику – с затаенным восхищением и отвращением.   
Проснулся он в тот раз почти в полдень, ни капли не отдохнувший, с колотящимся сердцем.  
С тех пор он не спал: укладывался на кровать, укутывался в одеяло, и считал трещины на потолке до самого утра. Вспоминал и качели, и лестницу, и другого себя. Раздумывал, как вернуть свое исчезнувшее Нечто.   
Но потом наступал рассвет, и Мукуро приходилось подниматься, чтобы вновь на время забыть обо всем ненужном.  
Хром, та самая, что сидела когда-то на лестнице, обеспокоенно прикасалась к его лбу и участливо улыбалась, заваривая ароматный чай. А ночами заглядывала в его комнату, проверяя, спокойно ли он дышит. Мукуро специально выравнивал дыхание, чтобы она не тревожилась.  
Когда Мукуро не спит и третью, и пятую ночь, он начинает смеяться.  
Он утыкается лбом в подушку и чувствует, как вздрагивают его плечи, но не может остановиться.  
Когда он начинает задыхаться, а воздух кончается, мир вдруг становится с ног на голову и он просыпается.  
Мукуро кашляет и бьется, не понимая, что его удерживает, а когда понимает, то успокоено обмякает.   
Вокруг темно и безопасно: Вендикаре по-прежнему охраняет свои секреты.   
Мукуро закрывает глаза почти счастливый.   
Его счастье длится недолго: спустя мгновение он просыпается вновь.


	8. Холодно

— Шевелись! — чужой голос, визгливый, как циркулярная пила, ввинчивается в виски и заставляет морщиться.   
Кто-то с глухим стоном падает на ледяной каменный пол, валится, как мешок с тряпками. Дино вскидывает голову на звук, настороженный и вытянутый, как струна, тронь — зазвенит. Перед закрытыми глазами пляшут черно-красные круги, в ноздри бьет резкий запах крови. Еще мгновение — и дверь захлопывается с тяжелым металлическим лязгом, а удаляющиеся шаги вскоре затихают окончательно. Дино остается наедине с собой и своими иррациональными страхами. И сипло дышащим костяным мешком на полу — кажется, он все еще в сознании. Если бы Дино мог видеть его, то определил бы наверняка. И даже, наверное, смог бы оказать первую помощь. Но из-за слипшихся от крови ресниц глаза не открывались. Умыться бы...  
— Вот это встреча, — хрипит сокамерник, надсадно кашляя на выдохе. — Что ты здесь забыл, Каваллоне?  
Дино леденеет, когда понимает, чей это голос. Он вытягивает вперед руку, ощущая, как холодный воздух оборачивается вокруг запястья, а потом бессильно опускает ее.  
— Кёя, — устало произносит он, констатируя факт.   
Если до этого была надежда, что Вонгола сможет каким-то образом вытащить его отсюда, то теперь она рассыпалась в прах. Если враги захватили Хибари, то им конец.  
Хибари снова кашляет, а потом смеется в обволакивающей тишине — негромко, но страшно.   
— Что? — против воли улыбается Дино.   
— Мы тут сдохнем, — сообщает Хибари, отсмеявшись. — Если о нас не вспомнят, мы сдохнем. Я приехал в тайне, один.  
Он слишком много говорит. Дино не перебивает Хибари, когда тот начинает рассказывать ему о том, как собрался на переговоры.   
— Я думал просто убить их, чтобы избежать проблем, но они оказались хитрее.  
Наверное, это все от шока, думает Дино, устраивая вывернутую руку на коленке. Прижимается ноющим затылком к холодной стене, ловя мимолетное удовольствие от короткого мига облегчения. Спустя минуту боль возвращается снова.   
Хибари сипло дышит, потом что-то шуршит — наверное, он пытается встать.  
— Ты цел? — спрашивает Дино.  
— Рука сломана, — отвечает тот. — Наверное, досталось ребрам. Мелочи. Они просто оглушили меня, а когда я пришел в себя, меня уже тащили сюда.  
Слишком разговорчив. И это означает, что все действительно плохо.  
Дино мотает головой, вытягивает вперед ноги и поправляет здоровой рукой рубашку. Она уже заскорузлая от напитавшей ее крови, пальцы скользят по жесткой ткани, Дино тошнит. Наверное, он отвратительно выглядит. И холодно, он ужасно замерз.   
Интересно, можно ли сдохнуть от переохлаждения в таком месте?  
Дино глотает вязкое и соленое, металлическое на вкус — ранка на губе расходится и кровоточит. Хибари, наверное, наблюдает за ним. Он все еще дышит, и Дино считает за ним — раз, вдох, два, выдох, три, вдох... Так он может быть уверен, что Хибари все еще жив.  
— Эй, Кёя, — Дино, должно быть, выглядит и впрямь отвратительно.   
Он криво улыбается, когда слышит шорох и кашель. Как же тут холодно.  
— Эй, Кёя, — повторяет он тихо. — Иди ко мне.  
Хибари тихо смеется и идет.


End file.
